GAME AND CDI FIGHTS
by gamemaster04
Summary: sonic and his friends has to save the CD-I world,their world,and the YTP world from an unknown enemy
1. Chapter 1

Game and YTP fights

episode 1

"HELLLLLLLLOOOOOOO EVERYONE,WELCOME TO THE GAME AND YTP FIGHTS,WHERE WE PICK RANDOM GAME AND YTP CHARACTERS TO FIGHT EACH OTHER" said chuck norris,a famous YT meme.

(the audience cheers,the camera zooms to sonics friends,who are in the audience,wondering who will sonic the hedgehog fight,since he has been called to fight)

"who do you think sonic will fight?" tails asked.

"dunno,but I am so gonna enjoy the fight" knuckles said.

"i hope sonic doesnt get killed" amy said.

"ALL RIGHT,TODAYS FIGHT IS...3 VS 3" chuck said. "and the fighters for team 1 is...THE CDI KING,MAMA LUIGI,AND SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!" chuck norris said.

"AND TEAM 2...IS MORSHU,CDI MARIO,AND GWONAM" chuck norris said.

"AND THEY SHALL BATTLE AT...THE DESERT OF CHAOS" chuck norris added.

(the audience shouted,while the battle ground changes into a desert,and 6 teleporters appear,showing the 6 fighters I mentioned)

"FIIIIIGHT" chuck norris shouted.

(when chuck said fight,morshu jumped up into the sky)

"bombs,you want it" morshu said,as he landed on a missile surrounded by missiles,as they launched towards team 1,then morshu jumped onto a BIG missile "bombs,you want it? Its yours my friend,as long as you DIE" morshu said,jumping off the missile,as it launched towards team 1.

"UH OH" the king said,while the missiles crashed.

"OHHH,THAT HURTS,BUT THEY STILL ARE ALIVE" chuck said.

(mario punches sonic,HARD)

"AUGH" sonic said.

"SQUADALA,YOU MUST DIE" gwonam said,using you must die ATK UP.

"" mama luigi shouted,somehow healing team 1.

"CHAOS...LASER" sonic shouted,holding the blue chaos emerald,shooting an OVER POWERED LASER at gwonam,also hitting mario,but missing morshu.

"WOW,SONIC HAS GOTTEN BETTER SINCE THE LAST MATCH" chuck said.

"i wonder whats for dinner" the king said,randomly shooting a laser at team 2,hitting them all,then when mario fell down,mario was hit AGAIN.

"" morshu shouted,using kaioken 10X ATK UP.

"you know what they say" mario said,jumping up into the air,then a huge piece of toast appeared out of nowhere,spinning it around,saying toast,then throws it at team 1,shooting 4 pieces of toast,then saying DIE.

"oh crap" sonic muttered,as team 1 got hit HARD by the toast.

"SNIPER" gwonam said,flying up into the air,aiming a sniper filled with KO bullets at luigi,then at sonic,shooting KO bullet at sonic,KOing him.

"SONIC!" amy said.

"is that even legal?" tails said.

Luigi starts crying,somehow becoming invincible.

The king drinks out of his cup.

"BOMB" morshu said,throwing a bomb at the king,launching him up into the air.

"oh my...HE IS USING SPINNING BOMBING ROPES" chuck said.

"ROPE" morshu said,spinning the king around,hitting him with bombs,then throwing the king "bombs,GO AND KILL" morshu said,as a missile launches towards the king,then the king lands near severial bombs.

"WHAT THE **-" the king says,almost saying the F word,before getting hit by the missile.

The kings cup falls down,breaking.

"ENOUGH,YOU PIECES OF **** MUST DIE" the king says,GOING FULL POWER.

"it is written,you must die" gwonam says,as mario kicks the king,launching him towards a laser from a scroll gwonam was holding,then mario punches the king,then stomps on him.

Luigi grabs a bagel,UN-KOing sonic.

"what happened" sonic asked.

The king punches gwonam 3 times,KOing gwonam.

"DINNER BLASTER" the king said,holding a dinner blaster,launching an OVERPOWERED LASER,then launching a huge hamburger,KOing mario.

"rupees" morshu said,as a huge rupee appeared,un-KOing mario and gwonam.

"i hope you like spagetti" mama luigi said,rasing team 1's ATK.

"RAIN OF CHAOS" sonic shouted,in mid air,holding a blue and red chao emerald,launching severial laser towards team 2,KOing mario and gwonam again.

"DIIINNNEEEERRR" the king said,using his ultimate move.

"OH MY,THE KING IS USING HIS ULTIMATE MOVE" chuck said.

"..." morshu said,before becoming KO.

"spagetti" mama luigi said.

"YEAH,your too slow!" sonic said.

"this victory is what all true warriors trive for" the king said.

"WOW,LUIGI,SONIC,AND THE KING WON!" chuck said.

(the crowd cheeres) 

later...

"sonic! That was awesome" tails said.

"ya,and I beaten mario,what a loser" sonic said.

"hey sonic" mama luigi said.

"hey luigi. mario,morshu,and gwonam didnt stand a chance" sonic said.

"i beat you 3 can beat weegee" knuckles said.

"WHAT,but knuckles,weegee is too strong" the king said.

"hey,i bet I can beat him alone" sonic said.

"well,he aint in our world,he is in the YTP world,in a crazy prison" amy said.

"what the" sonic said.

"AHHHH,RUN AWAY,ITS WEEGEE" someone said,running.

"WHAT" the king said,as they all ran towards where weegee was.

"..." weegee didnt say.

"lucky for us,i can speak silent" mama luigi said.

"he says,'i escaped from that prison,and came with my virus to weegeeify you all" mama luigi said.

"HA,thats right,loser" weegee,surprisingly,said.

"HOLY CRAP,YOU CAN TALK?" the king shouted,shocked.

"yes,i can talk,i just dont like talking,i renember how my voice was back when I was on that crappy computer version of hotel mario" weegee said.

"hey,i renember that game,i played it,he surely was a sqeaker" the king said.

"SLIENCE" weegee said,weegeeifying the king.

"hey,you arent gonna weegeeify this place with me around here" sonic said.

"oh,so you wanna fight,tormorrow,me vs you,and if I kill you,I SHAll WEEGEE THIS ENTIRE WORLD,but if you manage to kill me,well...i die,but that will never happen" weegee said,laughing.

"DEAL" sonic said,making everyone except sonic and weegee gasp.

"HA,see ya tormorrow,LOSER" weegee said,as a random taxi appeared,and weegee weegeeified the driver,then weegee went in the taxi "ill be waiting" weegee said darkly,as the taxi drove off.

"s-sonic?" amy said,looking at sonic.

"ill beat him,i know I will" sonic said.

"...ok..." amy said.

"do you really think you will win,its not like you can go super and kill him,he can take anything,and survive anything" mama luigi said.

"dont worry,i will" sonic said.

Well,sonic could be killed,but will he die? Just look at the next part. (only 4 pages,YAY)


	2. Chapter 2

Game and YTP fights

episode 2

at the battle dome,inside teleporter room one

"sonic,are you sure you can take weegee" amy asked sonic,who was holding a yellow chaos emerald.

"yes,im sure,he will be defeated" sonic said.

"ok...please becarefull" amy said.

"ill be fine" sonic said,entering the teleporter.

Inside the arena...

"everyone,its the greatest match ever,sonic the hedgehog vs...WEEGEE,and the stage,outer space" chuck said,as everyone cheered,well,almost everyone,about 25% of the audience is weegeed.

The teleporter sonic is in appears,then sonic walks out of it.

"now,weegee just has to...huh?" chuck said,before noticing red shockwaves appearing in the field.

"hahahaha...HAHAHAA...PREPARE TO DIE,HEDGEHOG" weegee said,appearing.

"in your dreams" sonic said.

"FIGHT" chuck norris said.

Sonic runs towards weegee,holding a blue emerald,which turned into a blue sword,and then sonic stabed weegee,making a tornado appear,launching weegee up into the air,then weegee falls back down.

"preparing powerfull attack" weegee said.

In the audience

"come on sonic,please survive this..." amy said.

Back on field...

"ha,this is gonna be too easy" sonic said.

WEEGEE USED DEATH STARE

"" sonic shouted,as the blast kills him,INSTANTLY.

"SONIC" amy shouted,then amy gets mad,and charges towards weegee,holding her hammer,but on hitting weegee,it only snaps in half,then weegee kicks amy.

"HAHAHA,fool,he is already dead,and I win,but if you want to be with him while he is dead,ill give you ticket to DEATH" weegee said,charging up.

FLASH FLASH FLASH

"huh?" weegee said,looking at sonics body,which was surrounded by the chaos emeralds.

"whats this?" weegee asked.

FLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH

"what in the" weegee said,as he half opens his eyes,due to the flash.

Sonic is somehow revived,and he was glowing gold,with fire surrounding him.

"WHAT" weegee said "HOW CAN THIS BE? No matter,i will kill you AGAIN"

sonic charges towards weegee,as the white and blue emerald formed a cutlass,then sonic hits weegee,then jumps into the air,shouting "CUTLASS FURY" ,hitting weegee with the sword,creating an explosion.

"AUGH...hehehe...power...usefull for a right hand man" weegee said,shooting the weegee virus at sonic,but it fails "W-WHAT,HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE" weegee asked.

Sonic then grabs the yellow emerald,forming a yellow sword,then sonic quick slash on weegee

"augh...AUTO REGEN SKILL" weegee shouted,then weegee said "preparing an other powerfull attack"

the red chaos emerald appears,making a mirror shield.

"MYSTIC STARE" weegee shouted,shooting a orange blast,which was reflected,then a blue blast,which was also reflected,then finally a HUGE green blast,which broke the shield,hurting sonic,but not much.

"auto regen health" weegee said.

"RAIN OF CHAOS" sonic shouted,as he flew into the air,shooting a ton of swords at weegee,the final one exploding.

"AUTO REGEN AND HEAL REGEN" weegee said,regening his health 2 times.

Sonic used chaos seal,which stoped weegee from using auto regen.

"DARN IT,THATS IT,IM GONNA KILL YOU" weegee said,charging up for his overlimit.

"TAKE THIS" sonic shouted,launchine weegee into the air,shooting chaos freeze at weegee,then rapidly hits weegee,then charges up a chaos blast,then hits weegee HARD.

"alright,you leave me no choice" weegee said,jumping into the air,and using his overlimit,which was a fire ball of death,the chaos emeralds surrounded sonic,making a powerfull barrier surround him,then sonic charges towards weegee,holding a sword that was formed by the chaos emeralds,and dashes right through the fire ball.

"W-WHAT? NO..NONONONONONO" weegee said,panicing,before the sword stabs right through him "noooo,augh,nooooo,AUGH...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" weegee said,as he,LITERALY,falls into pieces,and the sword falls outta him.

"(panting) yes...i beaten weegee..." sonic said,before turning back to normal,then fainting.

"YES,SONIC WON,WEEGEE IS DEFEATED,WE ALL WONT BE HIS MINIONS" chuck norris said.

While everyone cheeres,amy runs towards sonic.

"SONIC...sonic..." amy said,seeing sonic fainted.

"he won...which means..." tails said,before seeing the weegeed minions turning back to normal.

"come on,lets get sonic outta here" amy said,grabing sonic.

(later...)

it was dark,everyone was at home,but inside the battle dome...

"...yushee,are you ready?" a human like figure asked.

"yush...ee" said the dinosaur like figure,as it and the human like figure's eyes startedx to glow,then a red shockwave comes out of there eyes,then the shockwave hits weegee's half open eyes,(YES,WEEGEE IS DEAD,BUT HIS EYES ARE HALF OPEN WHEN HE IS DEAD) then weegees eyes open fully,which means...

you all know what this means? Weegee is alive,which means a rematch,sonic vs weegee and the 2 figures,we know one is a named yushee,which looks like yoshi,but I give hint,who Is bro of weegee?

See ya on the next battle


End file.
